Yo-kai Watch
Yo-kai Watch was a Japanese anime that was made by OLM and Dentsu. When it was brought over to the USA by Disney XD it was censored, due to it having a TV-Y7 rating. Censorship USA Censorship Disney XD Season One *Episode 1 #The scene that shows Rudy dying at the intersection was modified for the Disney XD broadcast. The Disney XD version has a close up on the street as a result you do not see Rudy dying. #The scene where Wisper says "That if Dismarelda does not leave Nate's house, the worst case scenario would be that his parents get a divorce." it was changed to "That if Dismarelda does not leave Nate's house, the worst case scenario would be Nate's parents fighting forever." #The sign that is in the forest was modified for the Disney XD broadcast. The text was removed. *Episode 2 #Any magazines and posters depicting Next Harmeowny were digitally removed. *Episode 3 #The scene that shows Manjimutt's old man gag was cut. #The scene that shows Manjimutt drinking sake was modified for ther Disney XD broadcast. In the Disney XD version Manjimutt is drinking toilet water. #The scene that shows Eddie's butt was modified for the Disney XD broadcast. In the Disney XD version Eddie is wearing underwear. Central Europe/ Eastern Europe Censorship Cartoon Network CEE Season One *Episode 12 #The episode was banned on Cartoon Network CEE. *Episode 25 #The scene that shows the owner of Jibanyan crying was cut. *Episode 27 #The episode was banned on Cartoon Network CEE *Episode 51 #The scene that shows the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero sequence was cut. *Episode 52 #The scene that shows the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero sequence was cut. *Episode 55 #The scene that shows a charater roleplaying was cut. #The scene that shows a bird in the red sky was cut. #The scene that shows Yo-kai Watch model zero was cut #The scene that shows characters discussing how others should have cut a peach around its pit. *Episode 60 #The line "He smells like a tinkle was cut. *Episode 61 #The scene where Nate says "Oh, come on guys! Wakey-wakey now! was cut. #The scene where Nate says "If you don't wake up, someone's getting moustached!" was cut #The scene where Whisper says "give it up, the party is over." was cut. #The scene where Jibanyan says "Dude, they're asleep." was cut. #The scene where Yo-kai says "The night is still young, you lazybones." was cut. #The scene that shows the three main charaters playing video games was cut. #The scene that shows Yo-kai taking a marker and drawing hero's's eyelids was cut. #The scene where Nate says "Darn I wanna stay up all night, but my eyes keep closing." was cut. #The scene where Nate says "Hey I know, I need to call Enduriphant!" was cut. #The Yo-kai Watch Model Zero sequence was cut. *Episode 63 #The scene that shows a yo-kai figure that a kid is playing with was cut. #The scene that shows the kid breaking the yo-kai figure. #The scene that shows the door closing was cut. #The scene that shows adults dressing up as boogy man was cut. #The scene that shows the adults scaring their daughters and sons due to them wanting them to behave better was cut. #The scene that shows the children running away from the boogy men, and crying was cut. *Episode 65 #The scene that shows the sour milk sequence was cut. *Episode 71 #Cartoon Network CEE banned this episode. Middle East Censorship *Episode 2 #Any magazines and posters depicting Next Harmeowny were digitally removed. #The scene that shows Jibanyan about to kiss a Next Harmeowny poster was cut. Where to find it uncensored The Japanese version was completly uncensored. Category:TV Category:Needs image Category:USA censorship Category:Stub Category:Anime Category:Disney XD Category:Hungry censorship Category:Romania censorship Category:Czech Republic censorship Category:Middle East censorship